Let the Truth be Told
by thatswrite
Summary: Okay,' Ron said, leaning back on his arms, his fingers sinking into the hearthrug they sat on. He watched the fire's shadows flicker across her face. 'You ask first.' Ron and Hermione spend time together asking and answering questions. [RonHermione]
1. Day One

**Let the Truth Be Told  
**  
**By: Trixie009  
  
Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Professor Trelawney, Pansy Parkinson, and Susan Bones. I own the plot, though. There. Satisfied?  
  
**A/N:** Sorry...I just had to put random Harry Potter characters in my disclaimer...ha...alright...Over Christmas Break, Ron and Hermione spend a lot of time alone together as Harry catches up on homework. The two find something to pass time with: asking questions and telling the truth. What will happen when the truth goes too far? Will they be able to hide their feelings for any longer than they already have? Read to find out! Please review and enjoy reading!  
  
**On with the story!**  
  
**Day One**  
  
-----  
  
It was a cold December evening at Hogwarts and only two Gryffindors were still awake as they sat silently on the floor of the Common Room, one reading _'Hogwarts, A History,'_ the other sorting Chocolate Frog Cards.  
  
"I'm bored," sighed Ron, moving his cards aside.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and closed it, marking the page. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Ron shrugged. He turned his gaze to the fire as it lit up the room with warmth and danced silhouettes on the walls.  
  
"That doesn't help," Hermione said. After a moment of thinking, she continued, "Ginny and I used to ask each other questions to learn new things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Favorite color, biggest goal, least favorite food...anything, really."  
  
"What's the catch?" Ron asked.  
  
"You have to tell the complete truth."  
  
"Okay," Ron said, leaning back on his arms, his fingers sinking into the hearthrug they sat on. He watched the fire's shadows flicker across her face. "You ask first."  
  
Hermione said, almost instantly, "What do you like most about yourself?"  
  
Ron thought for a moment, trying to find something. "I'm not sure...I suppose my...no...I like my...er...my eyes, I guess."  
  
"Your eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, because they're not like anyone else's in my family. Mum, Dad, Ginny, Fred, George, everyone--has brown eyes. But I have blue. It just makes me a bit different than being 'just another Weasley.'"  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
"What's your favorite holiday?"  
  
"Christmas. Yours?"  
  
"Christmas...or Halloween."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron questionably and asked, "Why Halloween?"  
  
"It's _my_ turn," Ron said irritably. "Do you like being an only child?"  
  
"No. Why is Halloween your favorite holiday?"  
  
Ron paused, choosing his words carefully. "I suppose because it's when we became friends. And I always have loads of candy. And Mum makes the best dinner. Why don't you like being an only child?"  
  
"I don't have anyone to turn to."  
  
"You have me...and Harry and Ginny..."  
  
"I know, but be_fore_ Hogwarts. I didn't have any friends from my muggle school and Mum and Dad were too busy with their work to have time to listen to my problems. I think it'd be _wonderful_ to have six brothers and sisters," Hermione sighed.  
  
"No, it isn't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hand-me-downs," Ron said instantly. "I had Percy's rat, Charlie's wand--"  
  
"But Scabbers--er, Peter Pettigrew left, and after our second year, you got your own wand."  
  
"Yes, but I still have Bill's old robes and Fred and George's old muggle clothes. I just--wish I could be different, you know...besides my eyes."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute and finally said, "Your turn."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes. I asked you why you don't like being in a family of seven children. Now it's your turn."  
  
"Okay. How about we can ask why after our question. You know, we can have a two-part question."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's changing the rules. Ginny and I made the game and I'd have to consult her first before changing it."  
  
"So? This can be our own game, based off of yours and Ginny's."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...er...fine, okay. We can have two-part questions, but only if you ask 'why.' Nothing else. Not 'who,' 'what,' 'where,' or anything. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Now...my turn, right?"  
  
Hermione nodded, annoyed.  
  
"Er...what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why! Don't abuse the two-part question. How about we can...only use it twice."  
  
"Twice," Ron repeated.  
  
"Yes, twice."  
  
"Twice a day?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's say we continue this...through the week, or through the month, or maybe through the year--" Hermione sighed "--so then we'll use the two-part question twice a day."  
  
"Let's just get through the next ten minutes before we talk about weeks and months."  
  
"Fine," Ron said.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione said. "What's your least favorite color?"  
  
"Maroon," Ron grunted immediately. "And my Mum still hasn't figured it out...okay. Is there a book that you read and found completely pointless and a waste of time?"  
  
Hermione, shocked, gasped, "No!"  
  
"Merlin, I was...just asking..."  
  
"What was your first impression of me?"  
  
"On the train in our first year?"  
  
Hermione nodded, waiting.  
  
"'What an insufferable know-it-all.' What was yours of me?"  
  
"'What a stupid, brainless git.'"  
  
"Do you--"  
  
"It's my turn," Hermione interrupted. "What was your childhood dream?"  
  
"To be on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. Or be an Auror."  
  
"You don't--didn't--want to have kids?" Hermione said naturally, not eagerly or urgently.  
  
"Well I didn't during my _childhood_, but I do _now_. Maybe three. Or four."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You can't have a three-part question!"  
  
"Yes I can! It's like two two-part questions!"  
  
"You already used it wrong."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You said we can only ask 'why.' And you asked 'You didn't want to have kids?' That was against the rules."  
  
"Whatever, Ron."  
  
"Whatever, _Hermione_," Ron scowled. "Do you like being a witch better than being a Muggle?"  
  
Hermione thought for a long time, watching the flames die in the fireplace, before finally answering, "Well, technically, I always_ have_ been a witch. Living as a Muggle was easier in it's ways, I suppose, because I didn't have to worry about Voldemort--oh, come _on_, Ron--but with spells and enchantments to nearly everything, things can get done a lot quicker and better. And I have friends now, as a witch. When I was a Muggle I was just a 'bookworm nerd' at my school. Now, though, I'm Hermione. So, yes, I like being a witch better."  
  
Ron stood up stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm tired."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, getting to her feet. "I am, too."  
  
"Goo nigh, 'ione," Ron yawned, walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Good night, Ron," Hermione smiled, turning on her heel to head towards her own dormitories.  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** Okay, this is going to about...seven days long. I don't know how many chapters that is, but this isn't the end! I hope you all enjoyed reading it and please review!  
  
**That is all for now.**


	2. Day Two

**Let the Truth Be Told**  
  
**By: Trixie009  
  
Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to tell you?! I do. Not. Own. Dudley Dursley. Or Vincent Crabbe or Professor Sprout. There. Satisfied?  
  
**A/N:** :D I'm getting really excited about this! I think it will turn out well. Hope you guys don't mind a bit of fluff! Please review and enjoy reading!  
  
**On with the story!  
  
Day Two**  
  
-----  
  
"It's your turn, Hermione."  
  
"I know! I'm--I'm thinking..." Hermione stared at the chessboard on the table before her, lost in thought. "Okay. Queen to D6."  
  
Hermione's Queen moved forward four squares.  
  
"Knight to D6." Ron's Knight moved two squares back and one more over. It then destroyed Hermione's Queen and stood, waiting for command. "Checkmate!" Ron smiled, leaning back on two legs of his chair. He ran his hand through his hair, still beaming, and watched Hermione as she searched the chessboard for a way to save her King.  
  
"Okay. You win."  
  
Ron clapped his hands together and brought his chair back onto all four of its legs. "It's your turn."  
  
"Ron, you_ won_. It's _over_."  
  
"No...it's your turn to ask me a question."  
  
"Oh," Hermione whispered. "Umm...If you were stranded on a desert island and you could only bring one thing, what would you bring?"  
  
"Just one thing?"  
  
"Yes. One."  
  
"Why not two?"  
  
"Fine. Two things."  
  
"Well, I'd want someone to talk to, so maybe you...or Harry...and then I'd bring a lot of water and Chocolate Frogs. What would you bring?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I'd bring something logical...like water and a book to learn how to apparate."  
  
"Oh...right..." Ron said.  
  
"What's your favorite kind of fruit?"  
  
Ron thought for a second before saying, "Blueberries."  
  
"Blueberries? Why?"  
  
"When I was little, like seven or so, Mum made Fred, George, Ginny, and I pick blueberries in the bushes we have in the field by The Burrow. Fred and George had two buckets and Ginny and I each had one. I remember it was the first time I had gotten in a lot of trouble from Mum...it was horrible. She was going to make blueberry pie for my Dad, who was working hard then, and well...the four of us came back with nothing in our buckets and a lot of blue juice all over our faces...I love blueberries."  
  
Hermione, smiling, listened to Ron's story and waited patiently for him to ask her a question.  
  
"Oh--right. Er...When you were young, what job did you want to have? What did you want to be?"  
  
"I wanted to be a doctor."  
  
"Doctor? Oh--right. Muggle healers..."  
  
"A pediatrician, actually, because I love kids. And I wanted to get married and have children. I always wanted four kids. Two girls and two boys."  
  
"Pediatrician?"  
  
"Yes. Pediatrician. They're a kind of doctor that mainly works on children."  
  
"But now?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I still want two girls and two boys...I don't know why...I always have...but I think I'd like to be an Auror. It'd be neat to teach at Hogwarts, too, though."  
  
"You'd be a great teacher."  
  
Hermione looked surprised. "Er--thanks, Ron. What is one good thing about being in a family of seven children?"  
  
Ron thought about his answer for a long time before saying, "I suppose because I have a choice of who I want to play Quidditch with or talk to--and I always _have_ someone to play Quiddtich with and talk to. I can't really say what's good about it, because I don't know it any other way."  
  
"Same here. About being an only child," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay. What is your absolute least favorite food?"  
  
"Asparagus."  
  
Ron made a gross face. "Ugh."  
  
"What's your...favorite kind of cookie?"  
  
"Butterscotch. Yours?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Butterscotch."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. What's your favorite juice flavor?"  
  
"I like pumpkin juice a lot, but I'd have to say orange juice. What's your favorite kind of...meat...?"  
  
"Er...chicken, I guess."  
  
"Chicken?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "What's your favorite breakfast food?"  
  
"Bacon." Ron smiled at Hermione, who felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. "What's yours?" he asked.  
  
"Buttered toast."  
  
"_Blimey_, this is making me hungry," Ron said, standing up from the armchair he was sitting in.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"Breakfast?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling through a yawn.  
  
"Breakfast," Hermione agreed. The two left the packed and noisy Common Room and headed to the Great Hall.  
  
"What's your least favorite breakfast food?" Hermione asked as they took a seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oatmeal. My Mum would always make this crap oatmeal loaded with bloody vegetables. It was dis_gusting_. I mean, oat and veggies just _aren't _supposed to be mixed," Ron explained while buttering a piece of toast. "Yours?"  
  
"Sausages. I always remember going to my Grandparents' house on Sundays when I was younger. My Grandpa would make the soggiest, grossest, fattest sausages. They were_ too_ juicy." Hermione made a face. "Since then, I have never_ touched_ a sausage," she said, helping herself to some bacon.  
  
After a moment's silence, Ron put his piece of buttered toast on Hermione's plate, who sat across from him. She looked at her plate and then made eye contact with Ron. They smiled at each other and she slightly blushed as she picked up bacon from her plate and put it on his.  
  
The blushing pair finished their breakfast in silence, avoiding embarrassed eye contact.  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** :D I love fluff! I didn't load it too much, did I? Well, I'm hoping for a review or two! I'm sorry if this chapter is so much shorter than the last one...I just...oh, I don't know. Review please!  
  
**That is all for now.**


	3. Day Three

**Let the Truth Be Told  
  
By: Trixie009  
  
Disclaimer:** Do I really have to disclaim Percy Weasley, Madam Hooch, and Justin Flinch-Fletchey? Seriously. We all know that J.K. Rowling owns it all! There. Satisfied?  
  
**A/N:** YAY to the reviews I got! -huggles reviewers- YAY to my pencil & notebook! -huggles pencil and notebook- YAY to my computer! -huggles computer- YAY to RENT Soundtrack! -huggles RENT soundtrack- Please review and enjoy reading!  
  
**On with the story!  
  
Day Three**  
  
-----  
  
"Aren't you coming with, Harry?"  
  
"With where?"  
  
"To Hogsmeade?"  
  
Harry jumped out of his bed. "Hogsmeade? That's today?"  
  
"Yes, today. Why aren't you ready?"  
  
"Oh, I slept in...I'm really tired...I've been up studying all night, you know...worried about...blimey, _today_...where are my socks?" Harry was rummaging around his trunk and under his four poster bed as Ron and Hermione stood by, watching.  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't go," Hermione suggested. Harry gave her a deadly look. "I mean--you should sleep, you know...get rested, and then you can study a bit more and have a good sleep tonight."  
  
"Why are you even worrying about studying now? It's Christmas break! It's a weekend! A _Hogsmeade_ weekend! Come _on_; just stop studying for a while, will you?"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "No, I think he needs rest."  
  
"_I_ think he needs a bit of fun!"  
  
"He's been studying so hard and caring about his work that he deserves a--"  
  
"A fun weekend with his friends!  
  
"--a restful sleep." Hermione finished, turning to Harry. "You'll need to calm down and relax. We don't want you turning up in the hospital wing with a severe headache."  
  
"He should have some _fun_!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione, as if the thought of turning down Hogsmeade was the worst of the worst.  
  
"I think I need a bit of both..." Harry said quietly, staring out his window and absentmindedly stroking Hedwig's wing, who sat perched on his arm. "I'll sleep for a while...study...then when you guys come back I'll have fun with your purchases and stories."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were shocked at his agreement. "Okay," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, here..." Harry searched through his trunk, turning over books and throwing clothes across the floor. Finally, he found what he was looking for--a pouch containing wizard's money. He grabbed four galleons and shoved them into Hermione's hand. "Get something good from Honeydukes for me...I'm _starving_."  
  
Hermione smiled and agreed, but Ron's ears turned red. "You don't have to-- "  
  
"No, I do. And with what's leftover, get something for yourself. I don't mind. _Really_," He added after Ron's attempt to argue. "You guys have fun."  
  
"Okay," they said together as they turned and hurried out of boys' dormitories. Harry, exhausted, plopped onto his bed and fell immediately into a deep sleep.

-----

"What's your favorite store in Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Honeydukes, obviously. What's yours?"  
  
"Hmm...I don't know. I like the Three Broomsticks, and the Shrieking Shack is good...it reminds me of Sirius...I don't really have a favorite."  
  
Ron and Hermione entered the Honeydukes' Candy Shop and as they were looking through Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, Hermione asked, "What was the best flavored Bertie Botts' you ate?"  
  
"I don't really know what it was...but it tasted like chocolate, honey and butterscotch all mixed together...it was delicious. What was yours?"  
  
"I really liked the peppermint bean...and I only found it once. Everything else that I ever tried was worse than peppermint. What's the worst you ever got?"  
  
"Pig liver."  
  
"Pig liver?" Hermione asked, shocked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"I thought _mine _was bad...I had a grass flavored one once..."  
  
"No...pig liver's worse, trust me."  
  
They moved along the store, picking out sugar quills, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizbees, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Licorice Wands, Pepper Imps, Ice Mice, exploding bonbons, fat, honey-colored toffees, and hundreds of different kinds of chocolates. Soon their arms were full and they walked up to the counter, dropping everything down and digging into their pockets for their money. Hermione laid down Harry's four Galleons, along with some of her own, and Ron pitched in as well.  
  
As the witch behind the counter counted up the total, Ron's eyes wandered to a great display of "**Featured Items**" and he saw huge cookies that are "**Everlasting--eat it and it'll grow back immediately!**" He read the flavors: "**Chocolate Chip, Double Chocolate Chunk, Sugar Cookies, Peanut Butter, and Butterscotch.**" Ignoring the fact that seven Sickles was a bit expensive, he grabbed a butterscotch cookie and slid it onto the counter without Hermione noticing, along with seven Sickles.  
  
A moment later, Ron and Hermione left the candy store carrying four bags loaded with chocolates and sweets. "I'm a bit chilly," Hermione shivered under her cloak. "How about a butterbeer?"  
  
"Sure," Ron agreed as they stepped into the Three Broomsticks. After they were seated and had paid for their butterbeers, Ron said, "Er--I got you something," he blushed, digging into one of the Honeydukes' bags. He pulled out the Everlasting Cookie and set it on the table.  
  
"A--cookie?"  
  
Ron nodded. "It's butterscotch. Your favorite."  
  
Hermione smiled and ripped off a chunk of it and put in her mouth. The cookie magically grew back to its regular size, making Hermione gasp.  
  
"It's--er...everlasting," Ron said.  
  
"This must have been expensive, Ron," Hermione said seriously.  
  
He shrugged it off, "Well, I knew you would have liked it, so..."  
  
"Oh, I_ love_ it! I looove butterscotch cookies..." Hermione then cut the cookie down the middle and gave one half to Ron. "It's your favorite, too."  
  
Ron, beaming, took a bite of it, which grew back to the half it once was. "Thanks."  
  
"No, thank _you,_ Ron."  
  
"You're welcome," they said together. After a short pause, they caught eye contact and burst into laughter. No one but them would understand what was so funny. Other costumers slightly smiled at the cute, oblivious pair, and others gazed dreamily, wanting what Ron and Hermione had.  
  
After two butterbeers each and some of their Honeydukes' sweets, Ron and Hermione agreed to have a stop at Zonko's Joke Shop. They didn't get anything but a few Dungbombs. According to Ron, Fred and George's business is booming, causing Zonko's to lose some of its customers.  
  
"Shall we go to the Shrieking Shack?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Shivering, Ron and Hermione stood outside the entrance to the "haunted" building.  
  
"What's the worse feeling in the world? In your opinion, I mean," Hermione asked.  
  
"Er...rejection, I suppose. Maybe loneliness..."  
  
"Rejection? Of what?"  
  
"Of anything, really. I just...I'm afraid to do some things in fear of being turned down."  
  
"What kinds of things?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Lots of things, really. In our fourth year, I was afraid to ask anyone--especially you--to the Yule Ball, because I didn't want to be rejected. And sometimes...well, there's this...this thing...that I want to do, but...but I don't want to be...rejected."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I don't want to answer that right now," Ron muttered, his ears turning a shade of red.  
  
"What do you mean 'right now'? Would you answer some other time?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Hermione. I'm not even sure I'm going to do anything about it."  
  
"I'm sure I'm being really nosy and curious, but maybe I can help."  
  
"Er--no," Ron said, looking down at her. "You probably couldn't."  
  
Hermione, looking a little hurt, mumbled, "Your turn."  
  
"Dooufanseeneeone?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Do you...fancy anyone?"  
  
"Er...yes, I think so," she answered, not moving her gaze. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that what you're afraid of being rejected of?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Can I ask you how long you have fancied him?"  
  
"I suppose you can."  
  
"Okay. How long have you fancied him?"  
  
"I'm not sure...three years, maybe."  
  
"So...since our third year?"  
  
"It could have been the year before that...I don't really know. How long have you f--"  
  
"Wait. That means..." Ron said, thinking hard. "That means...that it...it couldn't be Krum."  
  
"Er...yeah...it isn't him," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron looked as though Christmas had come early. Hermione, however, was once again staring towards the Shrieking Shack, and did not see his reaction.  
  
"How long have you fancied this...this girl?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er...since our...second year, probably..."  
  
It was a long time before either said anything. They were both thinking over everything that they had just shared and found out about each other. Finally, Ron said, "Okay. My turn...what's your favorite...favorite...pie?"  
  
Hermione, relieved it wasn't too personal, sighed and dropped her arms to her side. "Pumpkin pie. What's yours?"  
  
"Blueberry...of course."  
  
Hermione smiled and shivered from the wind.  
  
"What's your--er, are you cold?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione nodded.  
  
"Shall we get back to the castle, then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They stepped out of the Hogsmeade village and walked towards Hogwarts, its vastness towering high above them, casting a shadow across the grounds.  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** Ha! :D Big smile. Whoever reviews gets a big huggle! -huggles- _And_ you get an Everlasting Cookie!

Hey--I have a question for you all. I'm working on this story that's going to be about Ron and Hermione's oldest child, a girl. She's going to have red hair and blue eyes. The problem is, I can't decide her name. I'm thinking either Scarlett, with one or two 't's, or Alexandria and she'll have tons of nicknames. Her parents will call her Lex, her friends will call her Lexie, and her best guy friend can call her Al. What do you think? Scarlett, Scarlet, or Alexandria? Please help!

**That is all for now.**


	4. Day Four

**Let the Truth be Told  
  
By: Trixie009  
  
Disclaimer:** I swear; I do_ not_ own Millicent Bulstrode, Padma Patil, or Mrs. Figg. There. Satisfied?  
  
**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed! You're the best! I'm really anticipating the ending. I think you'll all love it! :D Oh, and thanks to those who helped me with a name! I've decided Alexandria. Every vote counted for something!

Thanks to: _droplets of hope, AngelicFairy, Carcilwen Thorned-Rose, Rhiannon Auroroafa, Mufleta, The Sweetest Thing, EWlookalike, x Confused Girl x, Reeter Skeeter, VietNaMaEnglish, Bitter Cocoa, Amy-Chris, Amy Balderrama, BrodyLuverGirl, localizy, WhiskersIsMyCat, Eiraugcam Suruaseht, Tweek's Panda, CoPaCaBaNa, Peace7, dragoneyes238, Christina, luckyducky8200, demon-of-angle, Oliana Walden , Princess Jennifer, padfootlover, artemisgirl, Stupidia, Ylfcwen, JamesT.K, ezza, Jessi, Lynetta Keladry Loloski, mysterious, ashley, abc, taya, Rupertluvsme, airhead14, ronslilprincess, _and _tornbetween. _I love you all! Please review and enjoy reading!  
  
**On with the story!  
  
Day Four**  
  
-----  
  
"Is it my turn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ron and Hermione were walking around the snowy grounds wearing scarves, hats, and mittens, keeping warm as snow sprinkled their faces, falling from the white, cloudy sky above them. Ron thought a minute before asking, "What's your favorite class?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Defense Against the Dark Arts is really interesting because of all of the things we learn, and I have always been thrilled for Transfiguration, but Charms is also fun, or maybe Ancient Runes...or...oh, I don't know. Don't ask me such hard questions!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, it's okay," Hermione sighed. "What's your favorite thing to do outside?"  
  
"Quiddtich," Ron said simply. "You?"  
  
"I like to go on walks. What's your favorite thing to do outside in the _snow_?"  
  
"Quidditch. Or..." Ron added, grinning mischeviously.  
  
"Or what?" Hermione said a little nervously.  
  
Ron, who had his hands behind his back the whole time, brought them into sight and threw a snowball at Hermione, "Or snowball fights!"  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled, making a run for it.  
  
Ron followed, throwing snowballs in her direction. They ran around the lake a few times before Hermione dove behind a pine tree and started frantically making snowballs.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron yelled minutes later from behind his snow fort.  
  
"What?!" Hermione shouted back, peeking out from behind her own shelter.  
  
"What's your favorite thing to drink?"  
  
"Well," Hermione started, ducking back into safety, avoiding Ron's snowballs. "I've always loved hot chocolate! It warms me up!"  
  
"Your turn!" Ron shouted, as he caught a snowball Hermione threw and chucked it back at her.  
  
"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"  
  
"I love my Mum's homemade vanilla ice cream with a lot of caramel and strawberry toppings! What's your favorite part about Christmas?"  
  
"I like giving and receiving presents, but I love the snow! What about you?"  
  
"Everything! I love the presents, the snow, the hot chocolate, the snowmen and snowball fights, and..."  
  
"And what?!" Hermione yelled, throwing a snowball as hard as she can and hitting Ron in the face. "Ha! And what?"  
  
"Argh! Er...mistletoe."  
  
"Mistletoe?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, mistletoe! Except I haven't ever...you know...used it..." Ron was thankful he had a fort to hide behind so Hermione wouldn't see his flushed face.  
  
Hermione gathered ten snowballs in her arms and snuck out from behind her shelter. She crawled forward and caught Ron off-guard by dropping all of them on top of him from over the side of the fort.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"ARGH!" Ron shouted, jumping up and knocking his head against Hermione's, making him fall back down. "S--sorry."  
  
"Ouch!" Hermione said, rubbing her forehead. "No problem..." She was resting on Ron's snow fort and it toppled, making her fall down on Ron, who was lying next to his stash of snowballs. "Ah!" Hermione screeched. "Er--sorry..."  
  
"No problem..." Ron whispered, smiling.  
  
"You're horrible at making snow forts, Ron. It fell apart right away." Hermione said, laughing.  
  
Ron said, "Oh, I did that on purpose so you could humiliate yourself by falling over."  
  
They both started laughing, Hermione still on top of Ron, until he started to get up and his lips brushed against hers. They stopped laughing immediately, and Hermione, blushing, slid off of him.  
  
"Er--"  
  
"Um--"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Ah--"  
  
"Sorry--"  
  
"That was--"  
  
"Er--"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Weird--"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So," Ron said, getting to his feet. "Shall we...er...head back inside?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed.  
  
The two walked back across the grounds in silence, brushing off the snow that covered their cloaks.  
  
-----  
  
"When was your most embarrassing moment?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione sipped her hot chocolate. "Ten minutes ago," she answered truthfully.  
  
When Ron and Hermione were back inside the candlelit warmth of the castle, they stopped at the kitchens and got some hot chocolate from the house elves. They then headed to Gryffindor Tower where they sat in the deserted Common Room, wrapped in warm pajamas and blankets. They were sitting on opposite ends on one of the scarlet sofas and had been successful in avoiding eye contact, as they continued playing their game of Truth.  
  
"What moment do you wish you could play back and repeat for the rest of your life?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Er--I don't want to...answer..." Ron muttered, gulping down hot chocolate and burning his tongue in the process.  
  
"Why not? Was it recent?"  
  
"Er--yes, it was...okay, what--er...blimey, I'm running out of questions...er--whoosthgithaoofansee?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's the guy that you fancy?"  
  
"I don't feel comfortable telling you that," Hermione said seriously.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't really want you to know."  
  
"Why? Will I freak out when you tell me?"  
  
"Actually, I don't have any idea what reaction you'll have. Of course there's a way I want you to react, and there's one that I dread, but...I don't want--I'm not going to tell you. Not today, at least."  
  
"Fine," Ron sighed, "It's your turn."  
  
"Who's the girl that you fancy?"  
  
"I don't want to tell you."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"I'm sure our answers would be _complete_ opposites. Okay," Ron thought for a moment then said, "What's your favorite game?"  
  
"Clue."  
  
"Clue?"  
  
"It's a Muggle game," Hermione said. "Is there something that you wish you could go back and change?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Er--well, I would...er--change who I asked to the Yule Ball...I would ask you instead..." Ron muttered. He quickly covered it up by adding, "You know, Padma was a bore..."  
  
"Oh--okay..."  
  
"Alright. What's--uh--your least favorite class?"  
  
"Potions," Hermione said instantly. "Snape is so unfair._ Now_ will you tell me what moment you'd like to play back?"  
  
"Er...ten minutes ago," Ron answered truthfully, blushing. "What's your favorite sweet or candy?"  
  
Hermione, still thinking about his answer, stuttered, "Uh...oh, er...Ch--chocolate f--frogs, I suppose...But, uh...I'm really...really tired. That--that snowball fight really wore m--me out, you...know..."  
  
"Er--yeah, me, too."  
  
"Okay. Good--good night Ron," Hermione muttered, stumbling as she stood up from the sofa and started towards the dormitories.  
  
"Good night," Ron sighed, running his hand through his messy red hair and walking up the stairs of the boys' dormitories.  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** Please review!  
  
**That is all for now.**


	5. Day Five

**Let the Truth be Told  
  
By: Trixie009  
  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Abbot, Professor Flitwick, or Gregory Goyle. There. Satisfied? I do, however, own those wonderful reviews you all gave me! :D And I own this lovely can of diet coke and the notebook where this was chapter was started.  
  
**A/N:** I am so sorry for the wait! I kind of ran out of questions and I wanted this chapter to be great! It took a lot of thinking. Please review and enjoy reading!  
  
**On with the story!  
  
Day 5  
**  
-----  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What do you think is the greatest feeling in the world?" Hermione asked, flipping through the pages of her Ancient Runes book.  
  
"Love, I suppose."  
  
Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes. "Love?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes. Well--I--I haven't ever really been loved, but to know that...that there's someone out there to love and care for, even if she doesn't return the feelings, it's...it's great."  
  
Hermione was both shocked and surprised, but she managed to say, "Wow..."  
  
"Yeah...uh...what's the best thing that ever happened to you?"  
  
"Coming to Hogwarts. Getting that one letter has changed my life. I've gone to a new school, learned magic, made friends, fought Dark Lords, and...fallen in love."  
  
"With who?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "As I've said before, I'm not going to tell you. What's going on, anyways?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You just seem so--different."  
  
"Well, maybe I am," Ron smiled.  
  
"Maybe I--I don't like it..."  
  
"Don't you?" Ron asked, his grin fading.  
  
"Er--it's just not...like you. I mean, you seem so...so wise. No, that's not the word...er...I don't know. You're just different."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no, don't be sorry. It's just...I'm not used to you being any other way than being...well, being Ron Weasley!"  
  
"It must be the love. It's finally getting to me. I mean, sure I've fancied y--_her _for a long time, but it's actually...kicking in, now. I mean, it's now putting sparkles in my eyes and making me feel loopy all of the time...do you know what I mean?"  
  
Hermione was speechless. She couldn't believe it was actually Ron saying all of this. "Er--yes, I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"He's lucky," Ron muttered before he could stop himself.  
  
"Who's lucky?"  
  
"Er--the guy that you--you fancy. I mean, if you know how I feel, you must love him a lot and being loved that much must be great."  
  
"Yes, it must be," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Okay!" Ron beamed, clapping hands together. "My turn! If you could do anything you wanted, what would you do? Right now."  
  
"Right now? Uh--I would tell you the truth."  
  
"Well, isn't that what we've been doing for five days?"  
  
"Yes, but--I mean, I'd tell you the truth about...about who I fancy."  
  
"Well then why don't you?"  
  
"I--I can't," Hermione muttered. "I mean, you said if I _could _do anything. If I was able to, I would, but I can't. Okay, what--uh--what do you hate most about yourself?"  
  
"I'm not sure...maybe my hair...it's too red...or maybe the hand-me-downs I have...No, it's the fact that everyone expects me to be as good as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. It doesn't matter if I do what they do, because they did it first."  
  
"Ron! It mattered that you're a prefect!"  
  
"Yes, but Bill and Percy were before me, so it's not as awarding."  
  
"Ron, you still have a lot of great things about you."  
  
"Yeah? Like what?"  
  
"Chess," Hermione said immediately. "You're excellent at Chess and no one else in your family is better."  
  
"Okay, one thing."  
  
"You're--uh..."  
  
"See! Exactly! _You _don't even know good things about me and you're my _best friend,_" Ron said angrily.  
  
"No--I just...you're better looking than all the rest..." Hermione muttered, hiding her flushed cheeks behind her Ancient Runes book.  
  
"I--I am?"  
  
"Er--yes..."  
  
Ron, smiling, said, "Oh...thank you. What do _you _like least about yourself?"  
  
"My looks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not gorgeous like Parvati and Lavender--"  
  
"Parvati and Lavender are ugly."  
  
"But--I mean...what? No, they're not ugly...they're pretty. They have perfect hair and they do their makeup real nicely and..."  
  
"They're ugly on the _inside_. For them, Hermione, it's all about gossip and boys. For you, though...you care about your friends and family, you're serious about your homework, and you're the nicest girl I have ever known."  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"That all makes you beautiful, Hermione," Ron said seriously. He couldn't help it, couldn't control himself. Words were spilling out of him, words that he's been hiding for years. He swallowed and shut his mouth immediately before anything else could work its way out from his heart and into his mouth, rolling onto his tongue and telling Hermione his secrets.  
  
"Do you--mean that?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Uh--okay...well, thank you, Ron."  
  
Ron nodded again.  
  
"Er...What's--uh...the best thing that ever happened to you?"  
  
"I'm not sure...befriending you and Harry, or even going to Hogwarts...or falling in love...When was your proudest moment?"  
  
"My proudest moment...was...in our first year, when Professor Dumbledore announced the points he gave us right before we won the House Cup...or else when I received my Prefect Badge. When was your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
"My first Quidditch match," Ron grunted honestly. "What--uh...fight was your least favorite...between you and me..."  
  
"I hated the one after the Yule Ball...but then again, I hated all of them...yours?"  
  
"Probably the Yule Ball one. When was the last time you couldn't stop yourself from laughing and...and it was so funny?"  
  
"Er--either...uh...yesterday right after the...uh...snowball fight, or when we were at Hogsmeade the other day at the Three Broomsticks...when was the last time you cried?"  
  
Ron, surprised, said, "Me? Er--probably when my dad was bitten by that snake...but I didn't really cry, I just felt like I could. Guys don't usually _cry,_ Hermione."  
  
"I know, but when they _do_, it means more than when girls cry because girls are always emotional. So I was wondering when the last time you were emotional enough to cry was...but, whatever...your turn."  
  
"Who would be the perfect guy for you?"  
  
"Ron..." Hermione scolded.  
  
"It's just a question!"  
  
"Fine. Well, he would be really sweet. He would treat me right. He would be funny, but he'd know when to be serious. He wouldn't have to be drop-dead gorgeous, because as long as he's great on the inside, that's all that matters to me. Then again...the looks...er--he would be...well, he wouldn't have to be smart, but he couldn't blow off his work all of the time. He'd be spontaneous, but would occasionally let me make him a schedule. He would either agree with what I think or we'd work out a compromise when we had to...And we wouldn't have fights anymore--er, I mean at all...we wouldn't have any fights at all. And...uh...I don't know...he'd just be...be who he is now...uh...what about you?"  
  
"She'd be a sweetheart. She would be really nice and kind on the inside because the outside doesn't matter...although if she is who I fancy right now, well...she _would _be gorgeous on the outside...She should have her life in order with schedules and plans ready, you know, to get me into shape of planning things out. She'd be smart...very smart...and she'd let me beat her at Chess, because she'd beat me at everything else. We'd be happy..."  
  
Ron and Hermione sat there for a long time, thinking everything over. They were both trying to compare themselves to who the other person described. Finally, at the same time, Ron and Hermione both had this sudden lift of hope that they had just described each other as the perfect partner. Blushing, Hermione stood up from the scarlet armchair and told herself not to get her hopes up too high, but she couldn't hold in a smile.  
  
Ron beamed back at her before she turned on her heel and smiled all the way up to her dormitory. Ron fell farther back into his armchair and whispered, to no one in particular, "She's the one."  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** Please, oh please review! All comments are appreciated! Love you all! -huggles-  
  
**That is all for now!**


	6. Day Six

**Let the Truth be Told  
  
By: Trixie009  
  
Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear I am up to no good. ::Marauder's Map appears:: "TRIXIE009" is sitting on her computer chair plotting the mission to steal Ron Weasley.  
  
::sigh:: No one can steal Ron Weasley. He belongs to Hermione Granger!  
  
**A/N:** Here are some comments for those who reviewed:  
  
**demon-of-angle:** "heya it's me again i just want to say that i the next chappy they should get together but hermione tells ron that she does not want to kiss yet  
  
"i got that from my life""  
  
That would be what you told me. Um...first of all, it's _my _story. I don't mean to sound selfish, but I have this all planned out the way I want it and if I wanted to be told when they should get together, and exactly _how,_ I would ask. I'll get them together when I _want_ to and when I _plan_ to.  
  
**AngelicFairy:** I won't tell you when they admit their feelings, but this will be seven chapters long, so if you can guess will, they'll tell each other at the end.  
  
**VietNaMaEnglish:** Yes, it is ending soon...it's ending in the seventh chapter. : ( Sorry. Well, maybe I will make another creation after this!  
  
**TheSweetestThing:** I squeal with delight every time I see you've reviewed this story! ::huggles::  
  
**Princess Jennifer:** I'm not a genius, but thank you so much! I'm always looking forward for your reviews!  
  
**WhiskersIsMyCat:** I know, I know! I was so upset when I put Ron out of character...sorry...it was just so unbelievingly tempting. Sorry again, but thank you! ::huggles::  
  
**Gabby-Chan:** This is the best you've ever read? Thanks!  
  
**RaDcLiFfE'sLiTtLeHoTtIe:** Thank you! And I'm updating!  
  
**Pyrafirechick:** Thank you, and did I write soon enough?  
  
**Original Mercedes Benz:** Oh!  
  
**my1-and-only:** Yay! Thank you so much!  
  
**Ashley:** Thanks, thanks, and thanks!  
  
**punkbanana13:** Don't cry! ::pats hand on shoulder:: Thank you... Don't cry!  
  
**Amy Lampion:** They had better get together in the book! :D  
  
**Amy-Chris:** Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank you! I think that covers the compliments you gave! ::blushes::  
  
**Tweek's Panda:** Thanks. ::strangles you so you don't have to worry about gagging over my fluff:: Ha, just kidding! Thank you! (Really, I didn't mean it.)  
  
**Eiraugcam Suruaseht:** Oh, yes, the questions are going to get much more interesting... ;)  
  
**Ylfcwen:** Ron and Hermione...hmm...there's just no other way to explain their extremely long hesitation than DENIAL! Oh, and fear of rejection.  
  
**smileychick:** They can keep their secrets for a long time before they spill. They're so clueless.  
  
**luckyducky8200:** Thanks a ton! ::blushes::  
  
**Cariel:** ::bows:: thank you! Oh, and sorry about the cookie/biscuit thing. I really am dense.  
  
**Poky:** It's okay, you can have Draco Malfoy...AS LONG AS I GET RON WEASLEY!!!!!! Sorry. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
**Carcilwen Thorned-Rose:** Ron and Hermione love to dance. (Ha...just kidding. Loved your phrase of the week.)  
  
**that person who reviews:** "Thank you," from that person who writes.  
  
**Rhiannon Aurorafai:** Thanks so much!  
  
**Mel:** I'll try to get to your story as soon as possible, but I'm working on finishing two of my own, so at the moment I'm "all write and no read." But sometime, I will.  
  
**brianne13:** Oh, there will be more luv!  
  
**artemisgirl:** Well...good try on the guessing! It's what is expected, I know...  
  
**actionmaster:** Thank you!  
  
**ronslilprincess:** I'm sorry. Well, you got your point across that you love it!  
  
**Pullmanlover:** You should play it with your friends sometime! It's really fun!  
  
**x Confused Girl x:** I loved the questions, too! The intensity is going insane!  
  
**Mufleta:** Thank you! I'm updating!  
  
**Courtney:** Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I love being on the Favorite Lists! :D  
  
Ok, now that I'm done with all of that...  
  
**On with the story!**  
  
**Day Six**  
  
-----  
  
"Hermione, I--er--I love you. Agh! No, no. Hermione, I was wondering...if you're...uh...available...I mean, I know you're available because I'm your best friend and I know these things, but, uh, if you want to, would you want to be my girl friend? Blimey! No, ugh, come on, Ron! Shall we go for a walk?"  
  
-----  
  
"Ron, I was wondering...erm...with what you said yesterday if you meant...me...? I mean, if not, your dream girl and I have quite a bit in common, and...erm...you're my dream guy, if you haven't noticed...agh, no, no, no, no! Erm...Ron, I was wondering if we could...start going out? No, maybe, shall we go for a walk?"  
  
-----  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were standing in front of mirrors in their separate dormitories, and they finally gave up and entered the Common Room from different staircases.  
  
"Er--"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"Um--"  
  
"Erm--"  
  
There was a pause until they both said, "Shall we go for a walk?"  
  
Ron grinned that famous Ron Weasley Grin and Hermione's cheeks tinted, and she smiled back at him.  
  
The two went outside, trembling under their cloaks from the cold. They walked around the frozen lake in thinking silence until Ron shivered and shoved his hands into his pockets, where he felt something. He pulled it out--it was a Chocolate Frog.  
  
Ron took off the wrapper and split the frog in half. He gave Hermione the bigger half and she took it, smiling, before taking off a small bite. Ron shoved his whole half into his mouth.  
  
"'Ey, 'ione! I 'ot A'ippa!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"You _what_?"  
  
Ron swallowed and said, "I got Agrippa!"  
  
"_What?_"  
  
"Agrippa! I've needed this card for _ages_, seriously. Now I have all of them!"  
  
"Oh--congratulations, Ron!" Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm. "You have finally graduated from Chocolate Frog Card Collection!"  
  
"Shut it, Hermione! This is great!" Ron threw his arms around Hermione in his excitement. She had no idea why he was so enthusiastic about a card, but she smiled along with him.  
  
Ron swung her around in a circle, beaming at her, then put her down and said, "Next thing you know they'll be having Harry on the cards."  
  
"Hmm," Hermione said, not agreeing or disagreeing.  
  
As they started walking again, he asked, "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Purple, I guess...If you had a choice to be on a Chocolate Frog Card or be Minister of Magic, what would you be?"  
  
"I'd be on a Chocolate Frog Card," Ron grinned mischievously.

"Oh, no, Ron--what--what are you going to do?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Ron pretended to trip Hermione, but she stopped in her tracks. She acted very quickly by attempting to push Ron into a snow bank, but he pulled her along with him.  
  
"Agh! Ron!" she shrieked.  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Your turn."  
  
Hermione made a move to stand up, but Ron wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your turn," he repeated.  
  
Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat. It was suddenly hard to breathe, but she managed to say, "What--erm...what's your...favorite...vegetable...?"  
  
"Corn on the cob," Ron answered. "Only on the cob." After a moment, Ron asked, "Where are you ticklish?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are you ticklish?"  
  
"I'm not telling you that!"  
  
"Well, the whole point of the game is to tell the truth, isn't it?" Ron said, tightening his grip around her waist.  
  
"Er--my...my sides...the sides of my stomach--ARGH!"  
  
Ron flipped over so he was on top of her, and he started tickling her like mad. Hermione laughed and screamed, trying to get out from under him, and finally, she pushed him over and he landed next to her. They laid there in silence for a while, thinking everything over.  
  
Ron was very warm in the snow bank and Hermione felt as though she could melt. Finally, she said, "What's your middle name?"  
  
"Er--Bilius."  
  
"Bilius? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, Bilius. I know it's crap...go ahead, laugh..."  
  
"I'm not laughing, Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley."  
  
"Well, you're the first," Ron muttered. "What's your middle name?"  
  
"Jane."  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger."  
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"I like it, too," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Shall we make a snowman?"  
  
"Er--sure, I guess."  
  
When they had formed the bottom part of the snowman, Hermione asked, "What has Harry been doing all through Christmas break besides studying?"  
  
"Er--studying."  
  
"_Besides_ studying."  
  
"Studying."  
  
"Okay, then why aren't _you_ studying?"  
  
"I hate studying."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's boring."  
  
"You never give it a chance!"  
  
"I do, too, Hermione Jane!"  
  
"You do not, Ronald Bilius!"  
  
"Whatever. It's your turn."  
  
"No, it's yours."  
  
"It's yours!"  
  
"It is not, Ronald Bil--"  
  
"Fine! It's my turn! Just...stop...using my middle name. I hate it."  
  
"Fine, Ron."  
  
"Fine, Hermione," Ron scowled. "What do you want for Christmas?"  
  
"Er--I don't know..."  
  
"Everyone knows what they want for Christmas, Hermione!"  
  
"Er--I want the...the...never mind."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I want something that will have me remember it forever."  
  
"Forever?"  
  
"Yes, forever. I want to have a special memory of this Christmas."  
  
"Why this Christmas?"  
  
"It's just--this, this thing that I want...I don't know why suddenly this Christmas, but it's the first time I've really felt this and I want to remember it forever."  
  
Ron sighed and put chocolate chunks on the middle of the snowman for buttons. "Forever's a long time, Hermione."  
  
"I know."  
  
"No, it's a _really_ long time. Most things can't last forever."  
  
"This can."  
  
"What's 'this'?"  
  
"Love."  
  
"Not all love lasts forever."  
  
"But this will," Hermione insisted.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Never mind, Ron. What's your favorite day of the year?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, Christmas. Tomorrow is Christmas."  
  
"Okay, your turn."  
  
Ron brushed his mittens together to rub off some snow. "What's your favorite season? Winter, Spring, Summer, or Autumn?"  
  
"Winter, I suppose. What's yours?"  
  
"Winter."  
  
"Why Winter?"  
  
"It's like Christmas. Why Winter for you?"  
  
"It's like Christmas."  
  
Ron smiled and picked up the head of the snowman and he set it on top of the body. Hermione ripped two branches off of a nearby tree and stuck them into the sides. Ron took off his mittens and put them on the ends of the branches and Hermione put her hat on the snowman's head. Ron used his wand for the nose and used Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for the eyes and mouth. Finally, Hermione slipped off her scarf and together, Ron and Hermione wrapped it around the 'neck' of the snowman. They stood back to admire their work.  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Happy Christmas Eve, Hermione."  
  
"Happy Christmas Eve," Hermione said.  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm really, really, really looking forward for the next and last-- : ( --chapter! huggles to all who review!

Oh, and I heard somewhere that J.K.Rowling had this chat thing and said that Ron's middle name is Bilius or Billius or Billious however you spell it, and Hermione's is Jane. So don't argue.

**That is all for now.**


	7. Day Seven

**Let the Truth be Told  
  
By: Trixie009  
  
Disclaimer:** I completely disclaim owning Moaning Myrtle, Madam Pince, and Dennis Creevey. There. Satisfied?  
  
**A/N:** I am so sorry for the long update. Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload a new chapter for three days after I had it ready! Last chapter! :( Noooooooooooo...well, please review and enjoy reading!  
  
**On with the story!  
  
Day Seven**  
  
-----  
  
"Ah...I love Christmas," Ron said, sticking his nose in the air and smelling the aroma of Christmas dinner, snow, and new presents.  
  
"Don't we all?" said Hermione as the two took a seat across from each other at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.  
  
"We all do," Ron responded, taking off his sweater--a new one from his mother, maroon with a large "R" on it.  
  
"What's your least favorite thing about Christmas?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It only lasts one day," Ron said immediately. He then lowered his voice and asked her, "Will you give me a clue about the guy you fancy?"  
  
"Why are you so interested about him, anyways?"  
  
"Er--I, I don't know! I mean, I have the right to know, I'm your best friend!"  
  
"Harry's my best friend and_ he_ doesn't bug me about guys that I fancy!"  
  
"What do you mean 'guys'? Is there more? Are you turning into a scarlet woman?"  
  
Hermione scowled. "No, I most certainly am _not_, Ronald_ Bilius_ Weasley! I only fancy _one_ guy, not like it's your business, anyways--"  
  
"It is too my business, Hermione Jane!" Ron interrupted. "I should know what you think about guys and--"  
  
"Do you mean you _should_ know, or you _want_ to know?" Hermione asked, hiding all hope that flowed through her.  
  
"That's not the point!"  
  
"Oh, I think that the point is that_ you_ are jealous. You're jealous of the guy I like, Ron. You hated Lockhart, you hated Viktor, and if, right now, I said I fancied Harry, you'd hate him, too! You're just a selfish, nosy, annoying,_ jealous_ Weasley and I am getting _sick of it_! I don't have_ time_ to give you little clues about the boys I fancy! I don't have _time_ to deal with all of the crap you give me! I don't have_ time_ to be with you, right now, _Ronald Bilius_. I'm going to do some more homework. Seeing as you probably have no idea what _homework _we might have, I'm expecting you to not follow and just sit here eating and complaining about _Viktor_ or _Gilderoy_!"  
  
And with that, Hermione slammed her hand on the table and, picking up her bag, stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron was shocked and speechless, but he jumped up and followed her.  
  
Ron finally caught up with Hermione right outside of the Library. "Hermione," he said, panting. "Hermione, I--I don't want you to be mad at me. Come on, it's Christmas, let's go have fun."  
  
Hermione, scowling, said, "Have fun doing _what_, may I ask?"  
  
"I don't know. We can continue our game or play Chess or eat or _something!_ I just can't stand us having fights all of the time."  
  
"If you hate fighting, then why _do_ you fight, Ron?"  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you can. If you blurt out some rude or obscene comment, I'm sure you can blurt out an apology."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not the point."  
  
"I think the point is that _you_ don't like being mad at _me_, _either_."  
  
"Who said there was a point in the first place?"  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh--I--whatever, Ron. We can do something, sure, we can. But right now? I mean, I haven't done a lot of homework this vacation and I really need to get it done. I can't be slacking all of the time like this, I might drop."  
  
"Oh, yeah, drop to what? An Outstanding? Come on, Hermione. You're doing excellent on your homework and school stuff. Can't you have a_ little_ bit of fun?"  
  
"I_ have_ been having fun, Ron! I've had a fun week so far and I need to get my homework done!"  
  
"Ha! You've just admitted it!"  
  
"Admitted _what_?"  
  
"You've just admitted that you had fun with me. So you don't like having fights, either, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't, Ron. I hate it. But I really need to do homework--"  
  
"And _I _really need to do something fun. With you."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked into the eager blue eyes gazing at her. "Okay, fine. We can go do something. But what?"  
  
"Let's finish our game," Ron answered, starting into a walk.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, following as they strolled the corridor. "He's been my friend since our first year."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The guy I fancy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm answering the question you asked earlier. That's a clue. What is something about_ her_?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Agh, Ron! The girl_ you_ fancy! Give me a clue!"  
  
"Oh, right. We've been friends since our first year. What hair color does he have?"  
  
"I am not going to answer that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just ask something else," Hermione pleaded.  
  
"What eye color does he have?"  
  
"Blue. What color hair does she have?"  
  
"Brown. What year is he in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sixth. What House is she in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," Ron answered. "What House is_ he_ in?"  
  
"Gryffindor. What eye color does she have?"  
  
"Er--brown. What hair color does he have?"  
  
"You already asked that, Ron, and I said I'm not going to answer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because--er--never mind. Well, it isn't blonde, I'll tell you that. What year is she in?"  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"Okay, these are getting narrowed down. So, she is in our year, in Gryffindor, with brown hair and brown eyes," Hermione said, thinking.  
  
"Er--yeah, okay, what's your biggest goal?"  
  
"My goal? Er--well, I want to graduate from Hogwarts with top marks in everything, great N.E.W.T.s, and I want to be Head Girl."  
  
"That's a lot, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"I know, but, I want a lot from my life. What's your goal?"  
  
"I'm going to find out who he is by tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, really?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Okay, Ron," Hermione said, turning a corner and entering the Great Hall.  
  
"Okay, 'Mione," Ron said, following her to the Gryffindor table.  
  
-----  
  
Later that evening, in the Common Room, many Gryffindors were sharing stories and presents, eating candies and chocolates, and drinking butterbeer. Ron and Hermione, however, were sitting in two armchairs by the fire with the hearthrug at their feet in complete silence.  
  
"Shall we play Chess?"  
  
"No, thanks. Are you up for a stroll around the lake?"  
  
"Are you crazy? It's freezing out. I was thinking about sneaking to the kitchens and--"  
  
"Ron, _no_."  
  
"Okay, maybe not. What about we eat some of my mum's homemade fudge?"  
  
"I'm not hungry. Do you want a drink of my tea?"  
  
"Sure," Ron accepted, taking the hot mug into his hands and drinking from it. "Delicious," he said, wiping his mouth with his sweater sleeve and handing back the mug.  
  
"Thanks. I made it myself."  
  
"So, shall we continue the game?"  
  
"I guess. In here, though?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the other Gryffindors scattered across the room.  
  
"Er--okay, maybe not."  
  
"Chess, then?"  
  
Ron, grinning, said, "Chess. Sounds great."  
  
-----  
  
By the time they ended their game and had some fudge and tea, Ron and Hermione were exhausted as they flopped onto their armchairs.  
  
"It's 11:52, Hermione."  
  
"And?" Hermione asked, unenthused.  
  
"And I'm supposed to figure out who you fancy by tomorrow."  
  
Hermione's stomach dropped. She had completely forgotten about what he had said earlier. "Er--it's really, no big deal, Ron."  
  
"Oh, I think it is."  
  
"No, it most certainly is not."  
  
"Blimey, I feel bad for the guy you fancy. When I find out who it is, I'll go tell him that he isn't a big deal."  
  
"I mean it isn't a big deal for you to know."  
  
"Come on, Hermione, you're no fun!"  
  
"Please, Ron, just--stop."  
  
"Stop what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Stop bugging me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Let's continue the game, shall we?"  
  
Hermione's stomach fell lower. "Fine..." she whispered, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Ron stood up and stretched his arms high above his head before looking down at Hermione and asking, "Who do you fancy?"  
  
Hermione gulped and looked down at her hands, which were fiddling nervously on her lap.  
  
Ron repeated, "Who do you fancy, Hermione?"  
  
"Who do _you _fancy, Ron?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Will you tell me if I tell you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. It's, uh...well, you, Ron," Hermione answered, looking at her feet and feeling her face heat up.  
  
Ron couldn't have felt happier in his whole life.  
  
"Who do _you_ fancy?" Hermione mumbled, feeling close to tears.  
  
"You, Hermione."  
  
Hermione swallowed a hard lump in her throat. "Er--are you--serious?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm serious," Ron answered. He held back a strong smile that was ready to burst through him.  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled with tears. "It's, uh, your turn to ask a question."  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Hermione wanted to cry, scream, and laugh all at the same time. She did manage an odd noise to come out of her nose, but she covered it by laughing. She stood up and looked into Ron's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, Ron. You can kiss me."  
  
Ron beamed, unable to hold it in and reached forward, holding her hand in his. He caressed her hand with his fingertips and Hermione smiled through her tears. Ron took a small step towards her, and she followed his lead. He put his other hand on her waist and looked lovingly down into her brown eyes. She hesitantly let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing a tear to trickle down her cheek. Ron wiped it away and pulled her close with both arms around her waist. Slowly, Ron bent his neck down and closed his eyes. Hermione stood on tiptoe and pressed herself closer to him, pursing her lips.  
  
Ron lost the space between them and pressed his lips down on hers sweetly. Hermione kissed him back, taking in every emotion flowing through her.  
  
-----  
  
"What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Blue. What's your favorite kind of sandwich?"  
  
"Hot ham and cheese. What's your least favorite sandwich?"  
  
"Corned beef. What's your least favorite candy?"  
  
"Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. Yours?"  
  
"I don't have one!"  
  
-----  
  
**A/N:** That last bit was an "epilogue" that's weeks or months, or maybe a year later. Please review and I hope you enjoyed my story! :D (Oh, and about Harry being gone all of the time, use your imagination. Maybe he's sick, or he's hanging out with Ginny or whoever you like him best with ;) )  
  
**That is all.**


End file.
